


One Night Stand - Jay Baruchel

by Akage



Category: Jay Baruchel - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drunk Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III - Freeform, Jay Baruchel - Freeform, One Night Stands, Sex, Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, geek jay baruchel, he isn't famous, young jay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:51:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8799793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akage/pseuds/Akage
Summary: Here is a one-shot about meeting Jay baruchel because there are no where near enough fan fics about this beautiful man. Enjoy~





	

"Are you sure I look OK?" My best friend Samantha asks me for the 7th time that minute as we make it up to the bar after nearly half an hour of cueing up.  
"Yes, you look great" I say hoping this time she would actually believe me. I couldn't even fathom how she had no confidence as she was gorgeous, even more so stood besides me. I'd class myself as average height and appearance while my best friend looked like a fucking model and was nearly a foot taller than me.  
"Ok good, let's get some drinks and eye up the desperate men" She says causing me to laugh as she tries waving over the barman.

Samantha had just split up from Derek, he had another girl on the go the same time he was with Sam and was juggling them for about 3 months, I have no idea how he did it but it is safe to say he is an ass hole and Sam has decided she needs adventure and according to Sam adventure lies in another man's pants, so here we are, only 18 years old and on the prowl, well she is, I'm just here to make sure she doesn't end up with some old pervert.

"I need to pee" She says after only sipping her first drink as we walk away from the bar  
"I told you to go before we leave"  
"I know but I didn't need it then" She insists as we head for a vacant table  
"Well, where are the toilets in here?" I ask having never been to this club before, I wasn't the type to go drinking every weekend like she was, in fact I very rarely drink and if I do it's because I'm at a house party with people I trust.  
"They're over there, will you stay here to make sure the drinks don't get spiked?"  
I roll my eyes and nod a yes and she smiles and pushes back the way we came towards the stairs which lead to the toilets. Leaving me alone which was the longest 5 minutes of my life.  
Finally she returns, a huge smile plastered on her pretty face  
"What?!" I demand-ask as soon as she's in hearing distance to actually hear me over the music blaring  
"I met a cute guy!" She bites her lip as if she's fallen for him already and I have the urge to say 'oh boy'  
"He was so hot!"  
"Did you get his number?" I ask  
"No," she says before picking up her drink "But he said he'd come find me once he drains the snake"  
"Eww!" Sam laughs at my reaction and I pick up my drink knowing I'm going to need it if my friend is going to be sat with some hot guy being flirted with all night while I just sit there going unnoticed.

"So have you messaged Lauren since?" I ask talking about the other girl Derek was juggling. They both found out and ganged up on him and now it seems they're friends.  
"Oh yeah, were going to town tomorrow to pick up some stuff for her dog then were going for lunch"  
"I still can't believe you made friends with her" I admit shaking my head  
"She didn't know, we both got cheated on, least he had good taste!" she says causing us to laugh

Just then two guys walk over, one oozing confidence, blue shirt with 3 buttons popped, blond hair brushed back with free tickets to his gun show, he was what I class as a pretty boy, decent looking though he thinks his gods gift, probably used more products than me and Sam combined and far from my type, defiantly Sams type though. And the second guy, complete opposite.  
Super skinny, about 6 foot tall. Nervous look on his face as he nibbles his bottom lip just slightly. He doesn't look dressed to impress with some band t-shirt on. His hair is slightly curly and a mass of black on top of his head and if he wasn't nerdy enough he wore black-rimmed glasses. He really didn't want to be here.

"Hey, found you" Mr. Vane says as he puts his hand on my friends shoulder and then he smiles at me but I'm still looking at the nervous nerd, his lips actually as he still nervously nibbles away. He's just so damn adorkable.  
"Chris" Sam exclaims trying to keep her excitement at bay as she grabs my attention smiling at me over the top. I return it more in amusment as Mr.Vane looks back to me putting his hand out to shake.  
"Hi, so you're the friend Sam mention" he says as I shake his hand. Jesus how well did they get to know each other on her trip to the bathroom?  
"Hi" I say over the music as I let his hand go hoping to god he washed it.  
"This is my cousin Jay"  
"Erm, Hi" Jay says pulling a worried, teeth clamped together smile as he puts his hand out for me to shake. I take his hand and give him a genuine smile not even getting creeped out at the slightest about touching his hand. I liked the guy even if he was just over a foot taller than me.

They join us around the small round table and Sam and Mr. Vane flirt shamelessly and I was so grateful I wasn't the only one left to watch.  
"You like anime?" I take a shot in the dark and when I see adorkable Jay relax and slip out a genuine smile I relax too. He was so nervous he was actually making me nervous just watching him tap his thigh without a rhythm.  
"Erm, yes! yes I do!" he laughs and edges a bit closer to me as we leave our friends flirting  
"What's er, what's your favourite?" he asks  
"That's a tough question, I like Black butler and Trigun, to be honest I could name a lot" I admit and he laughs  
"Me too, you watched Akira?"  
"Yeah!"

I'm pretty sure we spent a good hour just talking about anime while our friends danced and sucked face and it got to the point where they said they were leaving together and we barely paid attention, just deep in conversation about our favourite games or bands or tv shows or movies, we had a lot in common and the things he liked that I didn't I was still intrigued by. He loosened up and stopped acting all nervous and I got him dancing.  
"You know you're pretty cool, for a nerd" he says as we dance  
"Says the dork, you know the first word that popped into my head when I saw you?" I ask  
"What?" Jay asks, his brows raising as he smiles at me intrgued  
"Adorkable!"  
"You think I'm adorkable, what- what even is that?" he asks through laughter  
"You're a cute dork, adorkable" I ramble drunk and he laughs again  
"Wow, a pretty girl is calling me cute! is this heaven? did I die?" he asks turning to ask people dancing around us and I laugh and pull him to me and I don't know where I got the confidence to do it but I kissed him. I held his shirt, stood on my tip toes and leaned up to kiss him.  
It took him a few seconds to grasp what was going on and then he kissed back.

  
"Holy shit!" he says as I let go for air and I smile up at him  
"Wanna get out of here?" I ask  
"Hell yes I do!" he says taking my hand and he leads me out of the club  
"Oh shit, we need a cab!" he says grabbing his phone from his pocket  
He dials a number he had saved in his phone and I push him against the wall and kiss his jaw and neck as he tried ordering the taxi, he only stuttered about 8 times.  
It was the same when we got in the taxi, we couldn't keep out lips apart. I climbed on his lap and his hands got braver as the taxi driver told us no sex in the cab.  
We finally arrived to fuck knows where and Jay adjusted his pants as we climbed out of the car. I paid the man as Jay was busy trying to hide his obvious boner which I thought was cute and then he fished out his keys, opening the door. He kicked the door shut and smiled at me as he leads me through the small hallway, past 3 doors and into his room. It was too dark to make out but Jay was suddenly in front of me and now kissing me aganst his door that I couldn't care less what the room looked like.

I attempt at unzipping my dress, pushing myself against Jay to give my arm room for the zip and finally it's off and I kick it off my foot not even hearing it land. Jay gasps as he steps back and stares at me in the little light the moon is providing  
"Shit, I have a half naked girl in my room," he says like he couldn't believe it  
"She's about to be naked" I mutter  
"Fuck!"  
I giggle and step towards him wanting him to show some skin but I decide to take his glasses away, he doesn't protest, he's too busy staring at my tits anyway and I hoist up his t-shirt and he helps me pull it off him and I smile at his slender frame. Yep, defiantly a hot nerd. I put his glasses on my face and smile cheekily.  
Jay freezes as I go for his zipper on his jeans and I slowly undo them  
"Are you a virgin?" I ask  
"I've got some experience" he says nervously as I pull the jeans away from his hips and they fall to his feet  
"Some?"  
"Err, once, I've had sex once, it was kinda awkward" he admits and I smile, admiring him for his honesty.  
"I've only had it 4 times, all with the same guy so were both seconds" I say smiling and he smiles back  
I sit on his bed and Jay slowly joins me, sitting beside me as I scoot over.

I smile at him and urge him to climb on top of me which he does, slowly and nervously and I lean up to kiss him. His body slowly lowers and I open my legs for him to lie between and we kiss, his lips warm and tender and his arms taking all the weight of his body, like hes scared he could crush me, somehow. I push my pelvis up and Jay lets out a huff of air through the kiss and I smile as he pushes back into me. I moan as I feel his hard member push against my covered lips, just our underwear between us and we get a rhythm going of pushing against each other as we kiss, I'm growing wetter by the second. I break apart first, having enough.  
"You have a condom?" I ask breathlessly as I tighten my lower muscles impatiently  
"Err, yeah, Chris gave me one, he had this insane idea that I was going to get laid tonight" he jokes as he climbs off of me  
"How insane of him" I say through laughter as Jay goes through his jeans pockets that are crumpled on his floor.  
He stands there when he has it in his hand. Fully erect in his boxers and looking awkward  
"Did you want me to do it or did you want to do it under the covers?" I ask knowing I wouldn't want some girl to watch me put one of those on if I was a guy  
"Err, yeah the cover" he says getting into bed.  
I move across and look at his celiling as he opens the packet and I decide whilst hes putting that on I had better get naked so I strip and then climb under the blanket and he's looking at me.  
"You ready?" he asks  
"Yeah" I say with a smile and he climbs on top of me, getting between my legs  
"Are you erm, like, ready ready?" he asks and I laugh  
"Yes Jay, I'm turned on if that's what you mean"  
"Ok good" he says leaning down and kissing me, his body not touching mine yet  
"You know what I like about you" I blurt  
"What?2 he asks confused as he strokes my hair off of my cheek  
"Your voice" I admit and he smiles  
"Well, thank you, I like you in my glasses" he comments and I laugh  
"Want me to keep them on?" I ask giving them a wiggle  
"Fuck yes!" he says  
I smile and run my right hand through the back of his hair and pull him down to kiss him and he slides against me. Although we are drunk and not that well expierienced it only took 4 attempts and then he was slowly sliding inside of me.  
I let out a breathless moan as he stretches my walls, my mouth wide, my brain and body in euphoria. Fuck he felt good.

He starts slow and I'm grateful for it, it was agonsiingly sloe but agonizingly good, when he asked if that was ok he built speed and my moan changed from breathy to pitchy to the point I'm begging him to go faster and begging him to be vocal, hearing his voice as he fucked me sent me over the edge and I came as Jay moaned "Fuck!" and then I just enjoyed the show until he finished which didn't take long and by the time he was collapsing next to me I was ready for round 2 arfter hearing and watching him come. There was just something so raw and sexy with him that I knew I couldn't just have him once.

I gave him a minute and then I climbed on top of him and kissed him. He took his glasses off of me and put them on his bedside table and I tested my tongue to find out he was an amazing kisser when it came to tongue and that only fueled my lust and we had round 2 before passing out completely.

 

I woke up to an empty bed and leaned up to see the room was also empty. I smile as I see all the posters around his room and all the toys and comics and the drawings and the computer. Definalty a nerd! I slide out of bed only to find my underwear and slip them on and browse his shelf as I look for my dress. I find it eventually, on top of his fucking wardrobe. How the hell did it get up there, that was some leg swing huh? I grab Jay's shirt from last night and put it over me and leave his bedroom.  
I hear noises and open the last door in the hallway to see a guy sat on the sofa in his boxers with a bowl of dry cereal, that wasn't Jay!  
"Holy shit Jay! you fucking did bring a girl home, shit man I thought I dreampt it!" he says and Jay runs from out of what I canjust make out to be the kitchen  
"Ahh James man put some clot-" He stops as he sees me and just freezes  
"Morning," I say pulling on his top self consiously though there was no way they could see anything as the shirt buried me  
"Fuck shes hot too, nice!" His friend says  
"James!" Jay says sternly  
"What, just pointing out facts man, Jees"  
"I'm sorry, erm why don't you head back and I'll bring in breakfast" Jay offers  
"Erm, o-ok," I say stunned not really knowing what to say and I give his friend a smile before I leave the room  
"Fuck, you did fucking good my friend, she is smoking, you should take her with you, no girl in Canada that fine is gonna fuck you!" I hear his friend say as I slowly make my way down the hall  
"Fuck you, James!" Jay mutters angrily and I hear his friend laugh  
Yep, definatly an ass hole!

Jay returns a minute later with a plate of toast and 2 jars with 2 knives  
"I have peanut butter and chocolate spread" he says smiling.  
He climbs into bed and places the toast between us.  
"Did you sleep ok?" he asks  
"Yeah, great thanks" I say noticing things get a tiny bit akward  
"Goood, so that's James you had the pleasure of meeting, he's my roommate"  
"Oh he's erm, he's nice"  
"No he's not" he laughs "He's a jerk" he shrugs and nods towards the toast  
I grab the choclate spread and we eat in silence for a while until all the food is gone  
"So .....do you rmember last night, at all?" he asks me curiously and when I looked into his eyes I could tell he looked worried, I wasn't sure why, though, he made me come first time, my ex only ever gave me 1 orgasm and that was the last time we had sex and only because I had started to masturbate and knew what angle to fuck him at, all Jay had to do was moan and I exploded.  
"Yeah, I remember it all" I say  
"Oh erm, good," he says and I laugh akwardly  
"I'll call you a taxi whenever you're ready, I'll pay" he instsits  
"Oh no it's ok, really"  
"No no I insist!" he says and I laugh and nod  
"Ok, thank you" he nods and looks up  
"Why is your dress on top of my wardrobe?" he asks amused  
"I was clearly in a rush to get it off" he looks at me and laughs and climbs out of bed, putting the plate on his floor and he reaches up effortlessly and grabs my dress making it look easy. I'd have had to bring a chair in to reach that.  
"Thank you" I say as he hands it to me and he sits back in bed and I sit there too, holding my dress.  
"So, tell me honestly, last night, was it terrible or?" Jay looks nervous as he adjusts his glasses as he looks at me, his hair ruffled and messy, he clearly hadn't brushed it yet  
"You really have to ask?" I ask  
"I mean, yeah" I smile and shake my head  
"What if I told you I'm turned on right now?" I ask  
"You- you are?" he asks doubtfully and I nod a yes, how could I not be when he still had no top on with the messy hair and thick rimmed glasses, again adorkable ran through my mind and he mutters Shit under his breath

He leans closer and I smile at him before he kisses me and he's climbing back on top of me, my dress be dammned.  
"You know what turns me on?" he asks as we pull away and I look at him questionably  
"You in my shirt" I laugh and bite my lip  
"You can keep it, something to remember me by" he says and I frown  
"What do you mean?" I ask and he sighs, leaning on his side to get comfortable on top of me, leaning on his arm and hand.  
"I'm flying back to Canada in 2 days to finish school, I was here on a month break, staying here at my cousins"  
"Oh" I suddenly feel saddened that I wouldn't get to see this guy again  
He smiles sadly  
"Yeah" he mutters looking away from me.

  
I kiss him, I didn't want to allow myself to get sad or upset over the thought of some guy I had only just basically met leaving, it was stupid, I didn't love him. just liked him, that's all there is to it. Just lust and sexual desire.  
His tongue made my thoughts disintegrate as it slid against my own, the taste of peanut butter on his tongue.  
I admired his form as he fucked me, clung to his warm skin and told myself to remember the sounds of each gasp and moan that leaves his mouth as the sunlight shone through his temporary bedroom. Curled my toes at the feel of him inside of me, the smell of his sweat and the pleasure ripping through my guts. I tried to remember it all, our goodbye fuck.


End file.
